This invention relates generally to retractable tape measurement devices. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a tape measure requiring a simple range of user inputs to accomplish tape extension and retraction.
Tape measurement devices of the type employing a tape retraction feature, also referred to as “tape measures”, generally have a housing formed by opposed sidewalls and with an aperture to allow an elongated tape or “blade” having measurement indicia to extend out of and retract into the housing as needed. The tape is typically wound on a reel in a coil rolled manner with the reel being rotatably mounted within the housing between the sidewalls. A first end of the tape may be attached to the reel and second free end of the tape typically has a stop or hook to prevent the second end from entering the housing. A retracting means, such as a recoil spring, is coupled with the reel to rotate the reel in a direction to wind the tape onto the reel and retract the tape into the housing. Alternatively, if a stationary reel is used to guide winding of the tape, the retracting means may be directly attached to the tape. A user can pull on the stop against the force of the retracting means to extend the tape out of the housing for making a measurement.
Tape measures with retraction features have evolved to include power operated tape extension as a convenience to users. Some of these power operated tape measures include a drive mechanism for the tape that couples a motor with a gear or roller system that engages a bottom or outwardly exposed surface of the tape while the tape is wound on the reel. The motor may then drive the unwinding of the tape from the reel through the gear/roller system so that the tape extends out of the housing a selected amount. Motorized tape retraction involves driving the tape in the opposite direction from extension to rewind the tape onto the reel. Power operated tape extension is also beneficial when a user does not have two free hands to allow for holding of the tape measure housing in one hand and pulling the tape to a desired length with the other hand.
It would be desirous to improve the ease of operation for users of power operated tape measures, while providing a reliable design. Some prior art powered tape measures employ extension and/or retraction mechanisms that are complex or cumbersome to operate single handedly.